Darkseid
Personal Characteristics Name: Darkseid (Formerly Uxas) Origin: DC Comics Gender: Male Age: Between 15,000 (min) and over 245,000 (max) | Billions of years | Unknown; exists beyond normal time Classification: New God Height: 8' 9" https://dc.fandom.com/wiki/Uxas_(Prime_Earth) Weight: 1815 lbs (823 kg) https://dc.fandom.com/wiki/Uxas_(Prime_Earth) Allies: *DeSaad Enemies: *High-Father *Orion *Superman Summary Darkseid is one of the most powerful New Gods and the tyrannical ruler of Apokolips, an archetypal world beyond the boundaries of time and space. His everlasting goal is the utter domination and enslavement of all life in creation, when all is ordered according to his will. Darkseid was formerly known as Uxas, brother of Drax and son of Yuga Khan and Queen Heggra, the former rulers of Apokolips. Drax attempted to gain control over the Omega Effect, an infinite source of energy residing in the Infinity Pit, that would grant immense power to whoever used it, but at the last second Uxas betrayed his brother and took the Omega powers for himself, becoming Darkseid. Darkseid sired one son with his beloved, the sorceress Suli, but she was killed by his mother so he could be forced to marry the wife of her choosing, Tigra. When Suli died, so did Darkseid's soul, and he sired a single son by Tigra before having her imprisoned in solitude while he focused on ruling, having had his mother assassinated. That son, Orion, would be destined to kill Darkseid in a final duel to the death. Darkseid manufactured war against Apokolips' rival world, New Genesis, but was later convinced by Metron to agree to a temporary peace treaty. He swapped sons with Highfather of New Genesis, trading Orion for the child who would later become known as Scott Free. Darkseid would continue plotting to gain complete control over creation, researching ways to harness the power of the Anti-Life Equation and the Source. It was later clarified that Darkseid and the other New Gods are not simply alien beings from an extradimensional realm, they are living ideas from a higher, archetypal realm; every storyline except for Final Crisis simply deals with emanations of the higher-dimensional deities touching the lower-dimensional multiverse. During the events of Final Crisis, Darkseid's Godhead was shattered into fragments, and the Post-Flashpoint emanation of Darkseid is one of those fragments. Mentality Intelligence: Morality: Sexual Preference: Objectives: Tastes: Powers and Stats Tier: Powers and Abilities: Dimensionality: Attack Potency: Durability: Speed: Lifting Strength: Stamina: Range: Weaknesses: Darkseid is vulnerable to radion, a lethal substance to New Gods. It should be noted, however, that powerful New Gods like Kalibak are able to easily survive normal radion shots. When Darkseid was shot and weakened by the radion bullet he was already dying. Key: Arsenal Standard Equipment: None (varies depending on the circumstances). Darkseid usually creates technology for the purpose at hand - for example, he created a capture device that stole a piece of the Anti-Life Entity's power. Due to his ability to summon boom tubes at will, Darkseid has instant access to all of Apokolips' technology and armies, should he need them. *'Optional Equipment:' *'Can Create/Summon:' Feats: Notable Attacks/Techniques: Note: